


You put a gun in your mouth. That's why I thought you were dead

by FastestKeyboardTyperInTheWest



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jim is not dead, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Sort of happy ending, Swearing, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastestKeyboardTyperInTheWest/pseuds/FastestKeyboardTyperInTheWest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You put a gun in your mouth, Jim.'<br/>'And? Sherlock Holmes jumped off a building. Mines much easier to fake,'</p>
<p>Or, how James Moriarty appeared after two years of being dead and buried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not canon. Or anywhere near canon. Sorry.

The first year after 'The Roof' is not that hard. Ok, well, Seb's lying there, but it's easier to lie, right? That's something Jim taught him, and he continues to stand by it. He spends the time tracking Sherlock Holmes, who FUCKING SURVIVED, after all their hard work and all (The three snipers they hired weren't cheap, y'know) and hoping to high hell that Watson is suffering. Or dead. Yeah, he'd like it if Watson was dead. Would make everything easier.

 

Then he looses track of Holmes. And discovers he's gone back to dear old Johnnie boy. Which isn't fucking fair or anything (he spends the night drinking and smoking and drugging and tossing a bullet between his fingers) And then both are after him and the web and he's worked off his feet. Then they take a day off, and he returns to his flat, scraped and burned and incredibly angry.

 

And then he trips over his doorstep. And his eyes meet a pair of laughing, cold black ones. And he's then thwaked by a cane. What a brilliant day.

'Come onnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, Sebbie. Don't be boooooring,'

Wait.

He knows that voice.

And the person who's voice it is dead.

But it's him, Seb observes, and as he gets up, he gets a better look at... whoever. Same eyes, same Westwood suit, same everything except he can sense blood on him and everything is more brutal and less mad, if that's even possible.

 

'You were dead,' Jim cocks his head over to one side.

'No, darling. Clearly not. I survived,'

God, he hates this man.

'And? Sherlock Holmes jumped off a building. Mines much easier to fake, dearie. So, lets get back on track. How is the kingdom holding up?' And in a instant, the world is back on track.

 

And good for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like continuing it.

Of course, certain things change after the Return.   
  
No more drugs.   
  
More jobs.   
  
And back to spying on the occupants of 221B.   
  
Jim’s exactly the same, though. The same self centered, ruthless, and camp socio/psycho ‘path’   
  
They don’t discuss feelings though.   
  
God no. Jim’s one of those people who stay wrapped up in their own worlds with no regard for anyone elses feelings, long or short term.   
  
It’s only in the dead of night, when he’s a bit of an insomniac, and Jim is splayed out on the couch, sleeping, that he wishes it was any different.


End file.
